


2013/07/20 Word of the Day: Bushwa

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [52]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other Spock</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/07/20 Word of the Day: Bushwa

**Author's Note:**

> **Bushwa**   
>  [rubbishy nonsense; baloney; bull](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/07/20.html)

"Bullshit."

There's no way in this frozen hell that this guy (Vulcan, whatever) is 'Spock'... Spock, who hates him so completely; Spock, who is anal retentive and always thinks he is in the right. 

This Vulcan on the other hand seems decent (he did save him from whatever the hell that thing was), but for some reason seems to believe that he knows Jim.

Jim doesn't believe it.


End file.
